


Gorgeous

by Suhita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhita/pseuds/Suhita
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift





	Gorgeous

Today, yet another victorious day for Supergirl and the DEO since they got rid of the daxamites invading Earth. There was a lot of destruction around but they did deserve one night of celebration. After all none of them thought really had any hope of survival and when SpaceDad himself decided to take the entire DEO to the alien bar, it was too great of an opportunity to miss. That is how Kara found herself dragged to the bar. 

Alex was talking to Maggie ordering their drinks along with Kara who was searching for her useless boyfriend in the surprisingly full bar. That's how her eyes landed on a lady in black walking into the bar. She had a very familiar and lovely face with those emerald eyes complimenting her pale skin and bright red lips along with raven hair brushing off her shoulders. Winn followed her inside but Kara's attention was grabbed by the woman now standing in a corner. She didn't notice Alex ask her about her drink, she didn't notice Maggie asking her why she seemed lost, she didn't notice Alex following her gaze and finding the reason for Kara's lack of attention. She also didn't notice Alex dragging her towards her secret crush.   
She was brought back to Earth when she felt someone hug her from behind. She ducked away from whoever was behind from her, who was apparently her boyfriend. The boy looked in disgust at Kara and took his hands off of her. Alex mercifully scooted between her and the boy and asked the quiet Luthor, 

"So what are you doing here, Lena?" 

Lena didn't answer, trying to process the question and what it meant. By the time Winn spoke out, 

"I brought her here!" 

Lena coughed slightly and nervously said, 

"I had nothing else to do and I didn't want to be around my mother. Winn was generous enough to invite me here. I guess I can leave if you guys want to hang out alone." 

"Oh no," Alex spoke immediately, "we are glad to have you here. After all you did save our asses, you deserve a break." 

Lena smiled gratefully at Alex visibly relaxing. 

"And the more, the merrier!" said Mon El. 

Maggie slapped his arm and looked sternly at him. 

Lena watched this attentively but Kara couldn't care less. 

Winn asked everyone if they wanted any drinks, Lena asked for a champagne and Kara just eyed him to signal the alien rum. If she were to survive this night by Lena Luthor in a sleek black dress on her side, she needed actual drinks. He excused himself to buy drinks and Mon El followed him but didn't come back. 

They had been drinking and chatting along, each of them a little drunk. The drinks were the only reason Lena was talking and not hiding off in a corner. But Kara was silent. Afraid of embarrassing herself. She was staring at Lena, thanks to the dark or Maggie would definitely tease her on how she was oggling at Lena. She gazed at those green eyes shining in the dim light of the room. And how Lena parted her wonderful lips before she sipped from her glass of champagne with strawberries in it. Or how Lena's gaze would come back to Kara from time to time making the kryptonian hold her breath. 

She couldn't help thinking how sweet and soft those lips would feel against hers and had this urge to throw Lena against a wall and capture her lips, own her. She shouldn't be thinking of such things when she had a boyfriend, especially not when the object of her feelings is her bestfriend. But she just couldn't stop. And she blamed Lena. Blamed Lena for looking so utterly gorgeous and breathtakingly perfect.

She diverted her gaze and sipped on to her drink to distract herself from Lena. But even then she could hear her beautiful voice and that steady but unique heartbeat. She noticed how Lena's Irish accent slipped through more often. It sounded like a melody to her ears. Kara didn't realize Maggie ask her a question something about Rhea and the Dakam Ur. She immediately said, 

"Oh yeah, it was dramatic but Supergirl handled it." The word "supergirl" came out in a poor Irish accent. As if she were making fun of Lena or just terribly bad at it. 

Alex looked at her a bit confused as Lena leaned away from her, she felt insulted and kept quiet as Maggie tried to change the topic. 

Kara couldn't believe herself. She was so caught up in Lena and her thought about devouring her that she seemed to have lost her mind. She excused herself to refill her glass. 

Once at the counter she looked back at Lena and saw her looking towards her. Lena shot her a small smile that Kara tried to return and lowered her gaze to the empty glass in her hand. She laughed at herself mirthlessly. She had been attracted to Lena since the very beginning but she dodged it off. After all that woman is beautiful in general, anyone would have a crush on her. But this? It seemed like something was just pulling her towards her friend and it was getting out of hands. And for fucks sake she already had a boyfriend. She can't help if he is nothing compared to Lena but she is not that girl. She can't be that girl who cheats just because she is mindlessly attracted to someone. She is sure she won't be able to look Lena in the eyes again after this night because of her thoughts. She wanted Lena so so much. But she was not hers to take and it killed her. 

She shook her head and gave herself a pep talk. Reminding her that Lena is just a friend. Grabbed her drinks and headed back next to Alex. Kara had decided to keep talking so that her thoughts won't come back to Lena but unfortunately they were talking about LCorp's new development plans and donations to various hospitals. 

"It isn't much." Lena said. Little did she know it was so much more that Mon El ever did for anyone but himself. Kara sighed and boy she was mad. Maybe it was the drinks but she was mad. She was mad at Mon El being such a lousy boyfriend. She was mad at herself for acting like teenager in love. And she was mad at Lena being so lovable and perfect and gorgeous and generous and what not. And especially she was mad at her to make her feel like this. Feel like cheating. But of course she can't say anything. It's not Lena's fault that she is so beautiful though it is Mon El's fault for treating her like shit. She sighed again. 

The bar was getting crowded and someone must have pushed Lena, either purposely or not but she lost her balance a bit and tugged at Kara's hand to steady herself. 

Kara was eager to help, offering her both hands to stand properly but even when Lena got back her balance, one of her arm was still holding on to Kara's which resulted that the kryptonian was screaming internally and didn't know what to do. Kara felt electricity pouring through her body and all her nerves were on fire. She tried calming herself but to no avail her screaming didn't stop. All the noise of the club had dried out and it was just Lena holding her arm and Kara screaming on the top of her lungs.

Lena noticed her change in posture and looked at her, concern in her eyes. Kara just shrugged and went to talk to Alex and Maggie about guns because of course they will only talk about guns. Kara was trying to keep up with them. Key word here is "trying". Because she failed. And now it was the two girlfriends talking and two bestfriends-but-not-really making efforts to look at anyone but each other. 

Kara didn't know whether to be happy or furious when her boyfriend interrupted their unresolved sexual tension and dragged her to dance. She pretended to enjoy the dance for a while but her eyes found the emerald ones again. She felt like just running away and never coming back. That is not an option considering she's a superhero and has got a city to protect and all that. So she chose the next best option. She sneaked of the bar to the backalley and sat on the stairs. Once again her thoughts went back to Lena. She wondered if Lena was single. Of course she was, after Jack, she hasn't been dating anyone. Or maybe she is but she didn't tell me. But she is my bestfriend she would definitely tell me. Unless she thought I would write an article about it. But she trusts me right? 

Kara's internal debate went on for a while until she thought it was not useful to stress over someone she can't have. Someone she can't have. She hates feeling like she can't have something. She has all these powers but the things she most desires are out of her reach. What's the point of being able to touch the stars if you can't have the one person you would gift the stars to? 

She loves Lena. As a friend and maybe as something more. But how can she not love her? How she not love someone who cares for her and treats her like a family she never had and makes her so happy? How can she not love someone who has sacrificed her life for her city and her people though it wasn't hers to save? How can she not love a person who so strong and smart and beautiful? But alas even if she does love her, she can't have her. Why? Cause she's stuck with a piece of shit and Lena probably doesn't feel the same way about her. So she gathers herself up to go home alone and watch some rom com and cry her heart out. Yep, sounds like a plan. But she's stopped in her tracks by a hand on her shoulders. Kara is ready to run thinking it was Mon El but it was Lena. 

"Hey" Kara said looking at Lena who somehow managed to look even more beautiful in the moonlight. 

"Hey, I thought you left. I really missed you there." Lena said smiling meekly at her. 

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." Kara said fiddling with her hands. 

"I should leave too, it's getting late after all." said Lena climbling down the stairs. 

"Wait!" Kara tugged her by the hand and when looked confusedly at her she asked, "Dance? With me?" 

Lena stood silent for a while then nodded. Kara didn't know why she was doing this to herself but it was too late and what harm could a dance do? 

A lot of harm. For starters she could faint in her arms. Anyway they walked inside as Lena hooked her arms in Kara's. 

They get through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor and Lena's stood there nervously. Kara stepped into her personal bubble, the air cool and adventurous. She placed her hands on Lena's waist and Lena held her by her biceps. Kara tried to concentrate on her movement but was currently engrossed in noticing Lena's features, especially her eyes. Those deep green eyes like kryptonite made her weak in her knees. They kept swaying slowly and carefully. Until Kara's gaze lowered to her lips. Lena looked at her, unsure of what to do. Kara gave in to her instincts and leaned in to her, they breaths hot of each others lips. Kara gave her enough time and space to retreat. But she didn't. Instead she leaned in. When their lips touched, they were just as soft as Kara imagined. But the experience was extraordinary. Lena slowly hooked her arms behind Kara's neck, slightly deepening the kiss. Lena tasted like strawberry and Kara was living for it. They broke the kiss gasping for breath and Kara pulled Lena flush against her with her head under the chin. She could feel Lena's breaths against her. 

Surprisingly it was Kara who broke the silence saying, 

"So that happened." 

"Yeah" said Lena breathlessly. She would said something witty but she was a little too stunned. 

"I-I know this is out of the blue but y-you're gorgeous and I would love to call you my g-girlfriend." stuttered Kara nervously.

"Yeah?" Lena asked tucking out from under Kara's chin.

"Yeah" nodded Kara. 

Lena tightened her grip on Kara's neck, pecking her on her lips. She grinned from ear to ear and said, 

"I would like nothing else." 

Kara lifted her up in a swirl and grinned as Lena giggled. And for once, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done better.


End file.
